


Одно сердце на двоих

by AlGhoul



Category: Blaqk Audio, Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Robot Sex, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlGhoul/pseuds/AlGhoul
Summary: Джейд – беглый синт третьего поколения, Дейви его укрывает. Любовь всей жизни прилагается.Jade is 3rd gen synth in hiding, Davey covers for him.One True Love etc.





	Одно сердце на двоих

**Author's Note:**

> ER, розовые сопли в сиропе, пассивный хэнд-джоб и вообще очень странные отношения. Возрасту обоим «как сейчас» по состоянию на лето 2017 года – 41 и «43» соответственно (фактический «возраст» синта неизвестен).
> 
> Could probably translate by request.

Они прятались. Сжавшись в обнимку под дощатым полом, слушали тяжёлую поступь охотников над головой. Не могли даже стряхнуть песок, сыпавшийся им на голову. Дейви закрылся по самый подбородок капюшоном и боялся выдать себя даже лишним вдохом. Джейд, по счастью, такой проблемы не имел, но страшно ему было ничуть не меньше: не за себя – за мужа. Если его всё-таки заберут обратно в Институт – он-то сам переживёт. А вот Дейви – нет. Человеческая психика вообще слаба, а у этого – ещё и лабильна.  
Охотники ушли. Дейви облегченно выдохнул, но прижался только ещё крепче. Джейду в плечо колотилось горячее человеческое сердце, и он не знал, что с этим делать. Потому просто сидел, замерев в неудобной позе, и лишь косился взглядом влево, мониторя ситуацию.  
– Пусть они больше никогда не приходят, я не могу так. Я поседею весь, – тихий отчаянный шёпот из-под капюшона сигнализировал, что Дейви в порядке и способен функционировать. В самом деле, седин на нём за последнее время прибавилось.  
Джейд поразмыслил над правильным ответом. Статистика показывала, что корректный ответ на незаданный вопрос не приносит человеку мира. Поэтому Джейд выбрал нерелевантный, но успокаивающий:  
– Ну, главное, что сейчас мы вместе. Я бы без тебя не справился, – второе утверждение было ложным в такой формулировке, правильнее было бы «не захотел справляться», но люди не любили излишнюю точность. Она их тревожила.  
Дейви вздохнул.  
– Я никому тебя не отдам. Никому. Слышишь? Никогда.  
– Я знаю. Спасибо.  
«Я тоже тебя люблю», – осталось несказанным. Они перестали говорить друг другу такие вещи уже давно. Слишком очевидно, слишком неточно описывает ситуацию.  
***  
Из подвала решили пока не выходить. Тесно и немного душно – зато вполне безопасно. Косые лучи заходящего солнца падали на пол гостиной, пробиваясь между досок вниз, чуть рассеивая интимный полумрак кладовой.  
После всего перенесённого стресса Дейви охватило томление. Это была парадоксальная в чём-то реакция, но по-другому у него не случалось. Он изводился, призывно выгибал спину, клал голову Джейду на плечо, заглядывал в глаза.  
Джейд в ответ смотрел, как с ним бывало, как-то так, что никак нельзя было это нормально истолковать: то ли он здесь, то ли не здесь, то ли думает о чем-то своём, то ли и правда смотрит на него внимательно. Улыбается? Возможно. Слегка, одними губами, как будто не столько самому Дейву, сколько собственным мыслям. Эти губы страшно хотелось поцеловать. Это были самые дорогие и родные губы в мире, Дейви не хотел знать никаких других. Они были чуть прохладнее нормальных, но самые мягкие, самые нежные. Дейви не выдержал и дотянулся до них, осторожно приложившись своими, покрытыми недельной щетиной.  
Джейд откликнулся. Отзывчиво, сразу, как будто настоящий. Для Дейва он, разумеется, и был самым настоящим на свете, но в то же время – всегда чуть отстраненным, неподвижным, всегда не совсем человеком. И только на его ласку он откликался так, будто среди техноорганики билось настоящее, живое сердце. Наверное, это сердца Дейви хватало на них обоих – таким огромным оно было от всей этой любви.  
Джейд откинулся и чуть притянул его к себе за талию, утаскивая за собой на холодный земляной пол, ложась под него, как бы предлагая. В паху у Дейви заныло, он отёрся о Джейда всем телом, удерживая вес на локтях и дыша куда-то в шею. Ощутив тонкие худые пальцы на своём затылке, на коже между волос, на загривке, он заскулил и сдался. Ему нужно было. Сейчас. Здесь. В пыльной кладовой среди ящиков с мутафруктом.  
– Можно? – спросил он у Джейда, слегка приподнимая на том майку, обнажая чуть впалый живот.  
– М-хм, – Джейд кивнул в ответ, всё так же непонятно уставившись невыразимым взглядом. Это был один из тех взглядов, которые скорее походили на режим слежения за целью. Если бы не мягкая полуулыбка, он бы казался почти пугающим; вот разве что даже себя самого Дейви боялся сильнее, чем Джейда. Ему он доверял без остатка всего себя целиком. Себе – доверить не мог.  
Он задрал майку до самых подмышек и принялся ласкать губами обнаженный торс, касаясь лбом кожи, как святыни, шепча что-то неразборчивое, чего сам не мог понять. Пальцы Джейда осторожно переместились с загривка на уши, касаясь мочек одними кончиками, легко, чтобы не повредить свежие швы. Дейви запустил руку себе в штаны и вздрогнул от собственного прикосновения. Член был твёрд как кремень и сочился смазкой в ожидании.  
– Дай я, – вдруг прошептал Джейд, быстро, горячо. В его глазах зажёгся живой интерес, он протянул свою руку и ждал вопросительно.  
Долго ждать не пришлось. С благодарным вздохом Дейви перелёг чуть выше, приспустил штаны и сам подставился под руку, зарывшись лицом Джейду куда-то в ухо. Ладонь обхватила член осторожно, словно боясь навредить, (риск, впрочем, и правда был), пальцы прошлись по головке, забирая чуть смазку, поглаживая уздечку. Дейв шумно застонал, лишая смысла всё их пребывание в укрытии, и даже прикусил ухо Джейда зубами, но вовремя спохватился и выпустил. В пылу страсти держать что-то в зубах было опасно.  
Он начал двигаться в руке Джейда, сам, не дожидаясь каких-то ещё действий от него, выгибая поясницу и широко раздвинув ноги. Он жмурился от удовольствия, глубоко дышал, постанывал, боялся, что любое движение может стать последним, но не мог себя притормозить и двигался только быстрее. Ладонь была чуть шершавой и сводила с ума трением по тонкой коже, почти болезненным, но которое хотелось повторять снова и снова.  
– Пожалуйста, – прошептал Дейви, – пожалуйста…  
Джейд сжал ладонь чуть плотнее.  
– Давай, – сказал он негромко, разрешая.  
Дейв сделал последние несколько резких движений, и с жалобным звуком кончил, хватая ртом воздух и прижимаясь к Джейду всем телом, всем весом.  
– Господи, как же я люблю тебя, – сдавленно пробормотал он, утыкаясь лбом в плечо.  
– Ну, на самом деле… – начал было Джейд, но почему-то решил не продолжать уточнение. – Я тоже, – добавил он после паузы и прикусил губу. Он даже не вспотел, а всегда идеальная причёска осталась такой же непоколебимо идеальной, но это было единственное, что выдавало в нём синта в этот момент.  
Дейви лежал на нём, взмокший, лохматый, распластавшись, уже не удерживая своего веса ослабевшими после оргазма руками, и дышал так спокойно, что можно было подумать – спит.  
Только яростно колотящееся сердце ухало на две грудных клетки сразу. Делая обоих – равно и бескомпромиссно – живыми.


End file.
